When You're Gone
by Little Moose
Summary: Part 1/5. Athea was a famous Flapper in her golden years until Black Ghost took away her life. How will she coop in the year 2000 with 004 and everyone else looking after her? Sorry this summary sucks, it's ten times better inside.


**Cyborg 009**

**When You're Gone**

**One Shot…probably...I highly doubt it…yea it's a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Cyborg 009; I do however own my character, Athea, and this plot. If you take it I will make blood rain on the sky and make your lungs explode.**

My life before the spot light and fame was anything but glamorous; at least before the depression my family life was normal. My parents loved me and sometime spoiled me, but during the depression my father died of an illness—that was when everything changed. Mom became an alcoholic, lashing out at me and her sister that came to live with us. Whenever she wasn't around mom would beat me to the point where I needed to go to the hospital. My safe haven from everything was in the attic that was located in my room's closet, my father used to say that it was my special place and that I could see the entire world from there. Really though, I could only see across the Hudson River.

Eventually it arrived at the point where my mom's family moved in—pushing me into the garden shed—to keep me away from their daughter. The shed wasn't small; it was bigger in width and length, than our dinning room. Flowers remained in one room; where I came to care for them. My mom's dad build me a kitchenette and bathroom and my dad's dad bought me a piano and taught me how to play. He said I had a natural ear for music and the voice of a proud Sparrow. Life was beginning to change for the better, especially after the war ended. But with wishing my mom to get better only jinxed our luck.

Three years later, when I was 15, no one was home and watching my mother. I was walking home with my long time friend Anna, instead of going through the gate like I usually did I ventured into the house and it wasn't long til I found her. She was in the parlor room with her head lying on the table—I thought she had fallen asleep. I went to gently push her awake, but her body felt cold. Her head tilted to the side and I saw the hole with blood flowing from it.

After her funeral everyone told me to "try to forget about it", but I couldn't. Her expression was so beautiful—the happiest I had ever seen it. Later on I wrote a song about her and sung it at the school's dance with Anna where, for some unexplained reason, a music producer was. He walked up to us in his silk 3 piece suit and offered us a record deal—we accepted of course and it didn't take us long to soar through the music industry. We traveled around the United States—Washington D.C, California, Texas and North Carolina, we even made some over tip concerts. Now that I think about it, it might have been Paris where it all began.

My throat began to hurt; the doctors thought it had to do with my singing, but I wasn't hearing it. Eventually it became hard to breathe and walk when all I wanted to do was sleep. My manager and Anna suggested I get an x-ray done like the doctors wanted in the first place. I wish I hadn't—they found tumors in my through and wanted to remove my vocal cords to get rid of the cancer. I wouldn't let them.

"Athea if we don't remove them you could die." The doctor said.

I shook my head.

"Please I'm begging you." Anna pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

"I won't do it." I said.

"You'll die!" She yelled.

"I would rather die than to lose my voice."

My stubbornness cost us a third record and hundreds of dollars in medical treatments to keep the cancer at bay. It got to the point where I didn't want to move, my entire body hurt—while in the hospital a man in black came to my room and spoke to be about a procedure that would save my voice and my life. Ignoring his creepy and sketchy aura I accepted his deal. Two days later I was released and he was waiting for me outside with the car warm and ready, I got in the car and didn't look back. The only thing I remember after that was pitch black and never ending dreams.

The next time I opened my eyes I met a man with steal blue eyes and silver hair. His face was stern, but some how sincere.

"Can you understand me?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

He sighed. "Good, we need to get you out of here. Can you stand?"

I nodded again and stood up—I felt dizzy and could feel the darkness coming back. "Easy now, just take it slow of." He said gently, holding me up his arm. I couldn't explain it, but my head felt heavier, touching my hair I realized how long it was.

"What…"

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked—then—there was an explosion and a voice in my head.

_004 you need to get her out of there, now!_

"Understood 001, we're leaving now." He said looking down at me smiling and picking me up. "I hope you don't mind, but we don't have time to talk." Before I could muster a thought it seemed like were flying through the corridors avoiding gun fire and making endless turns. Finally, apparently, reaching our destination he let me down and we were greeted by what it seemed to be his comrades. The one with the big nose and orange hair looked me up and down and smiled.

"We good?" He asked looking over to my "savior".

"Yea, let's get out of here." He replied starting to walk off, but I grabbed his arm making him turn towards me.

"What is it 004" Big nose asked.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who were those people back there? And why is my hair so long?" I asked running every question I thought of out all at once. 004 didn't stop me or answer me, he just stood there smiling, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything as soon as we're safely away, ok?" He said lifting my head up.

As soon as we were inside a ship 004 and his companion, 002, lead me through more corridors into a room that seemed like the control room. An older gentlemen with white hair and beard turned to me and welcomed me with a warm smile, in his arms he held an infant who seemed to be asleep.

_Welcome 0018. _The voice was back

"Who said that?" I asked leaning over in 004's direction.

"It was him." He said pointing to the infant.

"No way."

_004 isn't lying, I'm communicating with everyone telepathically._

"I'm so confused." I said sighing deeply.

"That's understandable." A woman with blonde hair walked up to. "Let's get you changed before we talk anymore, unless you want to walk around in a hospital gown." I glanced down at my clothes; in all of the madness I hadn't even notice what I was wearing. I hung my head to hide my lobster face.

"I think that's a yes, 003." 004 said.

003 walked me to her room and picked out a few things, going through so much clothing I was starting to get tired.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, your frame is so much tinier than mine, but I think there's a dress in here that'll fit." She said pulling out a rose colored dress. "I think this will work." She handed it to me and I quickly pulled it over my head, letting it drape around my body perfectly. "Now that's done, do you want to do something with your hair—maybe cutting it?"

"Please, it's far too long for my taste." I said holding it at the length I wanted it. After cutting it 003 put it up in a pony tail, bun twist and walked me to a different room where the elderly gentlemen and 004 were waiting.

"Here she is!" 003 chimed, "let me know if you need me for anything."

"Well now you look so much better, thank you 003. Can you join the others, I'm sure they're going to need your help." The elder gentlemen said. "Have a seat my dear, there's a lot we need to cover." Hesitantly I sat down by the standing 004, crossing my ankles and folding my hands over my lap. "I'm sure there are a bunch of questions you want to ask, but first we need to make sure you're well."

"Well? Like healthy well?" I asked sounding a bit frantically.

He didn't know how to take this.

"Maybe we should tell her about the men who took her and who they work for first, Doctor Gilmore." 004 said.

"You're right. 0018 you—."

"Athea."

"I'm sorry my dear?"

"My name is Athea, why does everyone keep calling me 0018?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Athea; it's your code name and the number of cyborg you are. Black Ghost had you kidnapped and made into a cyborg." He said. "Do you understand so far?"

"I think so, but what's a cyborg?" I asked looking up at 004, he held out his metallic hand.

"A cyborg is part human part robot, 004 is a prime example of that and how far Black Ghost will go into creating new weapons of mass destruction." Doctor Gilmore said.

"How horrible….but I don't feel any different, only that my throat seems to feel lighter." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Before even breathing was a task, but now the air flow is much easier. And when I was yelling earlier back in that hanger type thing I didn't start coughing or faint." I said.

"Was this an issue before you were kidnapped?" Doctor Gilmore asked.

I nodded. "I had cancer in my throat." This made 004 jump. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"So Black Ghost actually did some good?" He asked.

"Maybe….Athea would you mind if we did a few test, to see if you still have cancer?" He asked gently.

"If that will help answer some questions." I replied.

It wasn't long until I was lying on a bed, again, having this light scan over my body a few times. "You can sit up now?"

"That's it?" I asked.

Doctor Gilmore laughed. "Yes dear, it'll take a few minutes for the results to come out. Why don't I get us some tea?"

"Thanks doc." 004 said not leaving his spot and then there was silence between the two of us. "So….how old are you Athea?"

"I'm 18…at least I think I still am. This world is extremely different from mine." I replied kicking my legs back and forth, like playing in the water.

"What….year were you born in?"

"January 1st, 1912." I replied happily, finally a conversation I could follow, but 004 seemed shocked and saddened by answer. "What' wrong?"

"You're going to find this as a shock Athea, but it's the year 2000."

The door to the medical room opened with the sound of Athea's voice booming out of the room. "Are you saying that I've been asleep for 76 years? This is some kind of prank right?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry if this is upsetting you, but this is how Black Ghost operates." 004 said backing away from my swinging fist.

"And what the hell is Black Ghost? Cyborgs, this ship, your friends and my cancer magically disappearing—it doesn't make any damn sense!" I yelled falling to the ground, 004 walked over to me, coming down to my level, and putting his hands on my shoulders. "What about my friends and Anna…what about my music…what the hell is happening?" I could feel the lump in my throat giving way, eventually tears started rolling and I could feel his arms wrap around me.

"What happened here, 004?" Doctor Gilmore asked as 004 looked up from his resting spot on top of Athea's head.

"I asked her what year she was born in, thinking that maybe she was like 001, 002, 003 and like me and it turns out she is. I didn't think she would react like this, I'm sorry Gilmore." 004 apologized.

Doctor Gilmore sighed. "What's done is done. She seems to have fallen asleep—you should put her to bed 004, here will be fine for now." Doctor Gilmore said taking the results from the printer. "It's a good thing the cancer is gone or else her life would be in severe danger."

"Sir?" 004 asked standing up with Athea in his arms.

"Her cancer is completely gone." He replied.

"Is there any chance it'll come back?" 004 asked covering Athea with a blanket and moving random strays of hair out of her face.

He shook his head. "It seems the only robotic piece that has been modified to Athea's body is her throat, Black Ghost must have reconstructed her throat to be not only perfectly healthy, but probably a weapon. Unfortunately he didn't have this kind of technology back then so that explains why she's now just waking up"

"How horrible, turning such a gift into such a nightmare." 004 said.

"It's best to just let her rest, are you coming 004?" Doctor Gilmore asked.

"No. When she wakes up she probably won't feel so awkward if there's a familiar face she remembers." 004 replied.

"All right, I'll have 003 check up on you around dinner time." The old man said sighing deeply at the trouble that has been caused by Black Ghost once again.

In the look out of the Dolphin the rest of the crew waited in silence for someone to return with news on their new comrade. The door swayed open to reveal an exhausted Doctor Gilmore; 003 greeted him with a warm smile.

"So…what's the story doc?" 002 asked turning away from his post, as did the others.

"Athea or 0018 was abducted when she was 18, unfortunately she's exactly like 001 through 004." Doctor Gilmore paused. "From what 004 has found out about her she was most likely taken in the early 1930's."

"Amazing, so that means she has 10 years over us." 003 said looking over at 002. "How horrible for her."

"There's something else."

"What is it?" 009 asked.

"It seems that when she was taken she was diagnosed with cancer in her throat, I've run x-rays and taken blood test and it shows her to be negative of the disease. Also, Black Ghost has completely redone her throat." He said.

"Wait…her throat is the only thing that's robotic?" 007 asked scratching his head.

The doctor nodded.

"What should we do now?" 003 asked.

"For now let's head home, we shouldn't let her get used to the ship until she's fully aware of her situation." Gilmore replied.

"And 004, where is he?" 009 asked.

"004 is with Athea, she had an outburst that wore her out." Gilmore replied.

In the sick bay Athea lay in the bed gently breathing as if she was still in a deep coma, but with 004 at her side. Watching her silently his mind began to wonder. _Would it have been better if we left her there, no, she would've become another enemy we would have to kill. But to do this to a person who has obviously been through so much and so young—would have been better for her to just sleep as if nothing ever happened._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening with 003 quietly walking in wearing her sunshine smile. "How is she?" 003 asked.

"Sleeping, I don't how, but she is." He replied. "What's the plan?"

"We're heading back to the compound, so she can sort this entire out." She replied lying down a cup and pot of coffee with some sandwiches.

"I guess that's the only choice we have at this point." 004 said.

After a few minutes of small chit chat 003 left 004 in silence, unmoving from his chair and out of boredom his eyes began to wonder around the room like they have a thousand times. What caught his attention was a slight noise coming from Athea, thinking that she was dreaming he didn't move, but she slowly opened her eyes.

"I thought this was all a dream." She said groggily.

"I'm sorry its not." 004 replied as she sat up. "Are you hungry, 003 brought you some food."

"Who is 003?" She asked running her hand through her hair.

"The blonde woman you were with, her name is François." 004 replied holding the plate of sandwiches to her, in accordance she took one and began to eat diligently.

"What's your name, I mean your real name; not your number name." She asked with some hand gestures.

He smiled. "Albert."

"Albert….."

"Heinrich."

"You're German?" Athea asked sounding very shocked.

"Germany is my homeland; believe it or not you're only a few years older than me. I mean you would be if we were taken at the same…that probably doesn't make any sense." 004 said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No it doesn't." She replied shaking her head slowly.

"I guess that can wait." He said as silence grew between them as she kept eating.

"Where are we?" She asked suddenly.

"Right now?" He asked sitting back in his chair. "I'm guessing we're now entering Japan's water." He replied looking out the only window that's in the room seeing the dark water.

"We're not going to America?"

"I'm afraid not. Japan is where our base is, you could call it, and right now it's the best place for you to be." He replied.

"Why?"

"To make sure Black Ghost won't come after you and to make sure you get used to this "new world"." 004 replied being sarcastic with the last part.

"That's fine, its not my first trip to Japan." Athea said swinging her legs over the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before the depression got worse my friend, Anna, and I made a trip to Japan for a small concert." Athea said smiling meekly at the thought.

"Concert? Like where musicians play in front of people for hours?" 004 asked.

"Yep! Believe it or not Anna and I were pretty back then, we were the most famous flappers. We did everything together; broke laws, went to jail, but now…I'll never get to see her again." 004 knew the pain all too well, he wishes he could see his late wife once again—to hold her and call off the plans of escaping the war.

"What about your family?" He asked remembering she's never brought them up.

"My father died of an illness during the depression and my mother…she…she committed suicide when I was 15." Athea replied thinking back on that nightmare. "He was everything to her and without him she couldn't go on living…I guess."

004 remained silent until Athea laughed. "What is it?"

"Their story on how they met, it reminds me of Romeo and Juliet." Athea paused. "My father emigrated over to the U.S from Germany with his mafia boss and my mother was a second generation French American; she was from a super rich family of old money. They met in the market while my father was yelling at this old man; of course the old man couldn't understand my father because he didn't know German. So my mother, being fluent in 4 different languages including German stepped in and helped my father. After that they would meet regularly so my father could learn English from my mother, learning of this her family banned her from seeing him, but that didn't stop him. Using his mafia connections he snuck into her room, "kidnapped" her and they lived happily ever after….sort of."

"What did her family do when they learned that she was gone?" 004 asked completely intrigued by her parent's background.

"Somehow her family automatically knew that he took her, so with an army of cops."

"An army?" 004 asked sarcastically.

"My mother may have embellished this part, but with the cops at the door they demanded that my mother be released. My mother stepped outside and held out her left hand showing her wedding ring. She said "I'm not part of that family anymore; If you take me you'll be starting a war between the cops and the German Mafia."

004 chuckled, "What happened after that?"

"The cops backed down and my mother's family didn't talk to her until they found out she was pregnant with me two years later." Athea replied trying to hold back her laughter. "That's not even the best part; she had the entire mafia afraid of her."

004 broke out in laughter right when 002 and 009 walked in the room. "Wow that's a first; I've never heard 004 laugh so loud before." 009 said smiling in amusement.

"What's so funny?" 002 asked and when Athea looked up at him; she just burst out in laughter.


End file.
